


Regret

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, 3 pills, a lifetime of regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

The sound of the ventilator filled the room. Hated and loved at the same time. It proved life, it predicted death. In and out, keeping the body on the bed alive. The other machines told him that there was nothing left of the man he loved. Everything he was, simply gone. One night out, the first time with 3 small pills, and a lifetime of regret.

It was unfair. It wasn't fair!!! Years of living this way and no consequences. Millions of people taking more than he ever would all over the world but this one time, his first time, and something had gone wrong. A bad reaction they called it. A tragedy. His fault.

Kris’s parents would not talk to him. His parents would not look at him. His fault.

He had, for everyone’s sake, stayed away until now. But even Kim Allen, a woman who never wanted to see him again, could not bring herself to deny him the chance to say goodbye. He would not go to the funeral.

Leaning down he kissed the lips he loved one last time. Sliding his ring off of his finger he placed it on Kris’s. It would be removed before he was buried. It would disappear somewhere and he would never know that Neil Allen had taken it and kept it with his son’s matching one.

No one would see him again. There would be rumours. There would be blank postcards, a sign that there was still some form of life. No one would hunt for over a year and by that time Adam Lambert no longer existed. All traces of the man removed from the world, just a nameless freckled redhead travelling from country to country working in refugee camps, schools and on charity projects.

And every year there would be flowers on the grave.


End file.
